


She has returned

by CannibaLilly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombies are on the loose and Rose is one of them, or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She has returned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not exactly Rose-friendly. Don’t like, don’t read!  
> This story is a Crack!Fic and not to be taken seriously ;)
> 
> Beta: dm12

In a zombie-infested London the Doctor had only one question: what in the name of plausibility was Rose Tyler doing there? Apparently not even the delicate barriers between two parallel universes were reason enough to stay put. Some people might call that clingy, but the Doctor decided to call it persistent instead. Yes, persistent was a nice term. She had to be very persistent to once again return to this universe to help him and Donna fight the zombies that roamed England. Not exactly clever to come alone, but it’s the thought that counts.

All this crossed the Doctor’s mind while he was hiding behind the wreck of a derailed train. The moon was almost full and cast enough light on the deserted depot so he could see the stray undead strolling aimlessly about. Among them was a young girl with bleach blonde hair and a gun attached to her back that was big enough to compensate the lack of a plan. It was good to see Rose again. The Doctor certainly would have dashed over to her in a pathetic slow-motion way, if not for the chance that she would try to bite his face off.

He clenched his fist around the handle of Wilfred’s gun. He’d sworn he’d never use a gun again, and now here he was, ready to shoot the undead bodies of infected humans. He carefully aimed for the head of his former companion, trying to calm his conscience with the fact that it wouldn’t be the bullet that killed her, but the zombie-infection. Yet it was difficult to keep the weapon still in his trembling hand. Shooting strangers was hard enough, but someone he’d gotten to know? He lowered the gun and closed his eyes, frustrated about his own weakness.

No, he couldn’t. He crouched down again so the shadow of the wreck would conceal him from the bleary eyes of the corpses. What once had been Rose slowly made its way over to him. Did zombies need their eyes at all, the Doctor wondered, or could they track him down by smell?

Undead-Rose shuffled closer and the Doctor tried to make a decision whether he would run now, or wait to catch a last glimpse at his pink-and-yellow friend when something about her caught his eye.

He struggled to his feet and called her name. The girl glanced up and her eyes widened. “Doctor?!” she cried and started running. They met half-way and the Doctor hugged her.

“You’re not a zombie!” he exclaimed cheerfully. “I almost shot you. You need to be careful out here!”

“You mistook me for a rotting corpse?” she asked hurt.

“…well,” he mumbled sheepishly but before he could find an excuse Rose shrugged.

“Never mind, I’m so glad I found you!”

He smiled, relieved that he didn’t have to shoot a familiar face, but before he could tell her so, she lunged at him, pressing her lips to his.

Yes, very persistent.

Some moments passed and the Doctor waited for Rose to let go… she certainly had to draw breath sometime soon…? “Rose?” he mumbled into the kiss and finally she pulled away, looking more than happy with herself. That was, until a shot cut through the night and she collapsed. The Doctor jumped back and looked about to spot the shooter.

“Donna?!” he gasped when the ginger left her hiding-place. “You killed her!”

“You’re welcome,” she replied and strolled over to him. “What’s she doing here anyway? Didn’t you say she’s locked away in another universe for good?”

“She was; I’ve no idea what she’s doing here… We could have asked her if you hadn’t shot her!” he scolded as he kneeled down to Rose’s body.

“Ask her? Zombies are not exactly talkative,” she replied and put the spare gun away.

“But she was alive!” he protested.

“Was she?” Donna asked innocently. “I’d have never guessed. From where I was standing, it looked as if she was trying to eat your face.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too-“ he admitted amused. “B-but that’s not funny!” he quickly added and made a point of looking stern. “That wasn’t nice, Donna. Not nice at all!”

“Point taken,” she shrugged. “Are we going? There’s a zombie-apocalypse in progress, remember?”

“… are you sure we can leave her like this?” the Doctor asked with a weary look down at Rose. “Knowing her as _I_ do, she hasn’t even told her family where she’s going... Maybe we should try to send her back.”

“Nah, she’ll be fine. Knowing her as I do, we haven’t seen her for the last time. She’s kinda clingy,” Donna said and turned to go. After a short moment the Doctor followed her.

“Persistent Donna, we’re calling it persistent.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for the zombi_fic_ation Prompt: “079. Doctor Who -- Donna/Ten -- zombie Rose (REPOST round 2012, 168.)”


End file.
